Esto es un adiós
by Fefi29
Summary: Soy un egoísta por quererte solo para mi, quédate conmigo y larguémonos de aquí.


Bueno heme aquí de nuevo, pensaba que no iba a publicar mas nada, pero bueno me encontré un día escribiendo esto y decidí publicarlo a ver qué les parece. No es nada del otro mundo, es otra triste historia. No soy buena en esto, lo se, pero espero que les guste.

Lo único mío aquí es la historia, lo demás es de la cuchi que nos creo este maravilloso mundo de Harry Potter, JK Rowling!

Y ahí estaba ella, tan increíblemente hermosa como siempre, con su mirada perdida en la ventana, viendo como la nieve y el frio invadía a Londres, y tal vez a nuestros corazones.

-¿Me amas?- Pregunté.

Ella tardo en voltear y clavar su mirada en mi, esa mirada que solía irradiar felicidad y ahora solo transmitía tristeza y lastima quizás.

-No creo que sea bueno hablar de eso, no vinimos para acá a eso.-

-¿Entonces por qué estamos aquí? ¿Para ver como nieva? No, creo que no. Quiero saber si aún me amas.- Le dije un poco rudo tal vez.

Ella fingió tomar de su chocolate caliente que habíamos pedido cuando llegamos, solo para ignórame. Cuando decidió dejar de fingir, trato de decir algo, pero aparentemente las palabras no querían salir, cuando volvió a intentarlo lo hizo en un susurro inaudible para cualquiera, menos para mi, tantos años juntos hacen que nada mas con una mirada supiera que quería decir.

-¿Cómo llegamos aquí?-

La mire y me quede pensando, esa era la pregunta que atormentaba mi alma desde que esto comenzó, ¿Cómo demonios llegamos aquí sin importar nadie mas? Cuando supe la respuesta, fue demasiado tarde.

-Por destino, egoísmo, amor, llámalo como quieras, solo se que llegamos aquí y no hay escapatoria.- Dije todo esto sin mirarla.- Que debamos omitirlo es otra cosa, aunque en éste momento no me importaría secuestrarte y llevarte muy lejos de aquí y vivir como en los cuentos de hadas "felices para siempre".-

Ella noto la ironía en mi ultima oración y sonrió con esa sonrisa melancólica, como recordando buenos momentos que ya no son mas que episodios del pasado.

-El destino jugó sucio con nosotros entonces, ¿no crees?

-El destino no es más que un cruel personaje que nada mas existe para joderme la vida, así que si, jugó sucio con nosotros, pero podríamos darle una patada en el culo e irnos juntos y ser felices. Y estoy hablando en serio, no me importa nada, solo te quiero conmigo- Esto ultimo se lo dije mirándola a los ojos y agarrando sus manos.

-Entonces pretendes que nos vayamos de aquí corriendo y nos vayamos a otro país y juguemos a ser felices, a amarnos sin tener que preocuparnos por nadie- Dijo recogiéndose el cabello, solo para hacer algo con sus manos, con tal de poder romper el contacto que yo mismo había hecho- No todo es tan fácil, ya no somos niños que pueden ir haciendo lo que quieran sin pensar en los demás, no somos adolescentes para dejar que nuestras hormonas piensen por nosotros. Ya somos lo suficiente maduros como para entender que esto está mal y que no podemos seguir traicionándolo a sus espaldas. Los cuento de hadas no existen, no hay finales felices.

-A veces suenas como que si no quisieras ser feliz- La mire con rencor.

-Nadie quiere no ser feliz-Dijo-

-Vámonos entonces-

-¡No podemos!, ¡esto va mas allá de nosotros! Mi felicidad no se basa en querer escaparme contigo.

-Se basa en pretender, ¿no?

-No pretendo, de hacerlo ya hubiésemos estado en algún país jugando a un final feliz.- Esto lo dijo con tristeza y sin mirarme.

No podía dejar de mirarla, ella siempre conseguía la manera de que mi atención se basara en qué hace, cómo esta, dónde está; tampoco es que quisiera dejar de mirarla, mi mundo podía girar alrededor de ella y no me importaría, pero con esa ultima frase me di cuenta de que quizás el mundo de ella no girara alrededor mío.

-¿Lo amas?- Pregunté.

Esto último lo dije con un nudo en la garganta, una parte de mí, se negaba a querer saber la respuesta de eso, pero la otra necesitaba saber la respuesta por simple masoquismo.

-Si- Pensó un rato y después me miro y dijo- Y tú ¿Lo amas?

Y ahí estábamos, dos personas que a la vista de cualquiera no eran mas que dos amigos que compartían un chocolate caliente mientras había una tormenta de nieve, no eran mas que dos amigos que llevaban toda la vida conociéndose, cuando en realidad, no eran mas que un hombre y una mujer poniéndole fin a una historia que nunca tuvo ni pies ni cabeza, una historia que comenzó por el simple de hecho de no sentirse solos, una historia que de ser sabida dañaría a la persona mas importante de sus vidas. Siempre supimos que esto terminaría así, por ser cobardes, por conciencia moral, por dejar que otras cosas tuvieran mas valor que el amor que sentíamos, por amarlo a él.

Nunca en mi vida me imagine que la amaría así, jamás, ella siempre fue mi pilar, mi conciencia, mi amiga y quizás hasta mi hermana, pero jamás paso por mi mente verla como mujer, hasta que la necesidad pudo mas con nosotros, y de "fue nada mas una vez, no pasara mas" paso a un "no quiero que esto acabe". Si, de haber elegido, no la habría elegido a ella, no porque no era bella, no hay mujer mas bella que ella, sino porque siempre fue como mi hermana y siempre fue "la chica de él". Pero heme aquí, sabiendo que a pesar de que ella sea el amor de mi vida, ya nosotros elegimos a quién no queríamos herir.

-Si, lo amo, solo porque lo amo es que te dejo ir, y eso tú lo sabes mejor que nadie- dije con un toque de rabia- Pero no respondiste mi pregunta, ¿me amas? ¿Aún me amas?

-¿Para qué quieres saber eso? Para seguir clavándole el dedo a la herida, no seamos masoquistas por favor, y dejemos esto hasta aquí-

La mire y quise borrarle toda esa tristeza que había en su mirada; "sonríe para mi, solo para mi" quería decirle, pero era imposible.

-Porque yo si te amo, no me importa ser masoquista, te amo y no me importa que no quieras oírlo, y no se por qué quiero saber si aun me amas, pero necesito saberlo, si, puede que por masoquista, pero solo dime si aun me amas, porque tu sabes perfectamente que yo si, que yo aun te amo Hermione.-

Ella me miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, nunca me ha gustado verla llorando. Le costó contestarme pero lo hizo.

-Por Merlín, ¿no ves lo qué me cuesta estar aquí contigo hablando de esto? ¿Qué si aun te amo? Si, te amo todos los días de mi vida, a todas horas, incluso cundo estoy con él, y se que nunca dejaré de amarte, pero también lo amo a él y él me ama a mi, y eso es lo único que me debería importar, pero no, la idea de escaparme contigo a pesar de ser una locura, no me parece tan mal.- Ya a este punto las lagrimas bajaban por sus mejillas- Y no debería ser así, yo debería estar aquí sentada hablando de lo maravillosa que será mi boda con el amor de mi vida, pero no, estoy aquí sentada hablando con el amor de mi vida sobre mi boda con otro hombre al cual amo, pero que no eres tu. No, no me arrepiento de tener que casarme mañana con él, pero si me arrepiento de pensar que ése no eres tu.

-Quédate conmigo entonces- Dije.

Si las miradas mataran creo que ella se hubiese convertido en asesina hace en ese momento.

-¡¿Qué me quede contigo? Yo quise quedarme contigo hace muchos años, pero fuiste TU el que decidió por nosotros, decidiste que era lo mejor para todos, y yo acepté, protesté pero acepté. Así que no vengas ahora con un "quédate conmigo" como si fuera tan fácil, nuestro tiempo ya pasó. Mañana me caso y se acabó.

-Lo siento- Dije cabizbajo- Pero entiende, el amor de mi vida mañana se casa, y no es conmigo. Intento pensar que esto es lo mejor para todos, pero lo único que veo es que esto es mejor para todos menos para nosotros. Me siento como un maldito egoísta queriéndote para mi, pero por una vez en puta vida que nada mas quiera algo para mi ¿me hace mala persona? No, no creo, solo me hace un idiota enamorado, pero tranquila, ya entendí que esto es el final.

Creo que una lagrima se me escapo mientras hablaba, porque ahí estaban sus suaves manos limpiando la lagrima que resbalaba por mi mejilla, agarre su mano y la retuve ahí, no quería que acabara esa caricia.

-Algún día conocerás a alguien y la amarás incluso más que a mí. Dentro de unos años nos reiremos de lo estúpidos que fuimos y entenderemos que no fuimos mas que unos adolescentes con hormonas y que después de un tiempo creyeron que esas hormonas se habían convertido en amor.-Dijo, sino la conociera, me hubiese creído todo eso.

-Crees que si sigues mintiéndote, algún día te creerás tu propia mentira ¿verdad? En serio, crees que el día que me veas con otra ¿serás feliz? De verdad, ¿crees que esto fue producto de hormonas?-

-No, no creo en nada de eso, pero tal vez algún día lo haga- quitando su mano de mi mejilla- Y tú deberías intentarlo también.

-Entonces nos convertiremos en una mentira de verdad ¿no?

Ella no respondió solo se quedó callada mirándome, no tenia mas nada que decir. Alguien entro a la cafetería, dejando entrar un ventarrón de brisa helada que inundó a todo el lugar, haciendo que ella se erizara del frio.

-Creo que esto es un adiós entonces ¿no?-Dije.

-Si- Dijo llorando.

Nos quedamos mirándonos hasta que alguien nos interrumpió.

-Ey Herms, ¿por qué lloras?- Dijo preocupado.

-Llora porque está feliz de que mañana por fin se casará contigo, amigo. Sabes como es "nuestra Herms" de sentimental.-Esto ultimo lo dije mirándola.

Él sonrió sentándose en la mesa con nosotros y abrazándola, con esa sonrisa de el hombre mas feliz del mundo, como que si nada pudiera acabar con su felicidad. Y lo entiendo, de yo estar en su lugar estaría sonriendo igual.

-Eres una boba amor, me asuste, pensaba que tu y Harry estaban peleando. Y eso no puede pasar, menos si él es el padrino de nuestra boda.- dijo dándole un beso en la frente.

-Lo siento Ron, es que el hecho de que estemos aquí reuniéndonos por ultima vez antes de que nos casemos me pone sentimental.- Dijo tratando de sonreír. Y cuando lo miró por fin comprendí lo que ella me había tratado de decir toda la tarde, si, ella me amaba, pero también lo amaba a él y lo había elegido a él, y yo no podía hacer nada por ello. Fue entonces cuando sentí como si me hubiesen lanzado un cruciatas en el medio del pecho.

-¿Te pasa algo Harry? Tienes cara de cómo que si hubieses visto al mismo Voldemort otra vez.- Dijo con sarcasmo.

-No, solo que vi algo peor-dije en un susurro que solo entendió Hermione- Si, me siento algo mal, creo que mejor me voy yendo, el padrino de la boda no puede sentirse mañana mal, así que los dejo- Dije tratando sonreírle a mi mejor amigo, a ése al cual amaba lo suficiente como para dejarlo ser feliz con Hermione, a ése por el cual no me importaba dejarle a la mujer de mi vida, porque sabia perfectamente que después de mi, él era el hombre que mas la amaba.

-Bueno esta bien hermano, nos vemos mañana entonces-Dijo estrechando mi mano con la suya.

-Bueno esto es un adiós, Hermione Granger- Dije mirándola.- Mañana serás Hermione de Weasley.

Sonrió sarcásticamente – Si, mañana seré de Weasley- Dijo mirando a Ron, después se volvió hacia mi y dijo- Adiós, Harry, te amo.- Ron sonrió, creyendo que eso era una despedida normal entre nosotros.

-Y yo a ti Herms, y yo a ti.- Me retire, saliendo del local, tratando de huir de la realidad.


End file.
